


Player of damnation

by statuvariabilis



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Blackmail, Depression, Drama, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgies, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuvariabilis/pseuds/statuvariabilis
Summary: After making a fateful decision at a concert, a Judas Priest fanatic's whole life turns upside down.





	1. "Feel my stare"

 

May 29, 1983

Glen Helen Regional Park, San Bernardino, California

US Festival ( Heavy Metal Day )

 

I stood among the massive crowd at the county park, I was lucky to have made it to the front. The air was so hot and dry, I could feel pearls of sweat running down my spine. I was about to second-guess my choice of attire for the day since I was all clad in black leather. Oh yes, I had done it; a figure-hugging bodysuit that showed off my ample cleavage with a studded jacket over it, spike bracelets around my thin wrists even a matching collar around my frail neck, not to forget the rather tight mini skirt that flashed my fishnet-covered thighs while my feet were decorated by stiletto heels.

_Wicked._

One might wonder, what exactly was I trying to prove with my almost cringe inducing look..? Truth be told, there was only one reason for me to be at the festival today and that was Judas Priest. I’d been a big fan of theirs for as long as I could remember and it’s no secret that I often found myself fantasizing of their frontman, Rob Halford, late at nights.

“That man is gay for sure! What’s up with ya?!” My boyfriend, Mike, had once commented when finding out my guilty pleasures. I’d simply ignored him and decided to go to the concert alone, I sure as hell wouldn’t let him ruin the moment for me.

Suddenly the tunes of ‘Hellion’ filled the venue, drawing my drifting mind back to the present. My heavily made-up eyes locked on the stage immediately. Dave was already in position soon joined by Glenn along with Ian and KK, cuing the start of ‘Electric Eye’. In a matter of seconds the people were worked into a frenzy. The riffs had me bobbing up and down as I impatiently anticipated the arrival of my “dream man”. In just a moment I could hear Rob’s powerful voice echo throughout the place causing my heart to skip a few beats. Once he finally made his entrance from the back belting out the lyrics “I’m made of metal -”, it was more than enough to send me over the edge.

The blond “leatherman” looked as flamboyant as ever in a studded black cap, aviator shades that covered his onyx eyes, a silver sequined black vest, matching gloves and biker boots with spurs, his pants ( also black ) had two belts; one of them was studded with a skull buckle, it had chains and a pair of handcuffs dangling from it while the other held a holster that was intended to secure the bullwhip he had in his left hand. To top it all off, a silver ribbon was tied around his right arm.

I screamed from the top of my lungs as I watched him move oh so gracefully around the stage while perfectly harmonizing with his group. I would have given anything for him to notice me right then. During the guitar solo I could swear that he glanced at me.. Maybe I was just delusional. When the song came to an end Rob threw his cap and shades into the excited audience - by chance I managed to catch the latter. I placed them over my eyes at once giggling to myself like a school girl. He probably wanted me to have them, didn’t he? Right...

As the show progressed it became quite clear that I had set my hopes too high by presuming I’d ever stand out from the mass. It didn’t really matter how loud I screamed or how high I jumped. I admit, I even went so far as to flash my assets at one point but when all I got in return was despising looks from my fellow fans I realized I had to take extreme measures if I truly wanted to have more than my money’s worth.

My time came when the band had finally finished their spectacular set with ‘Hell Bent For Leather’. The crowd was still going wild as the staff focused on preparing the stage for the next act to come and that’s where I saw opportunity. Like a ghost I managed to make it to the other side, adrenaline rushing through my body as I was afraid I was going to be caught. I was safe though.. For a moment.

As I carefully tiptoed through the backstage I came across something magnificent; the Harley Davidson Low Rider that Rob had used for the last song. I couldn’t resist the urge, I had to move to inspect the fine piece of machinery up close. I stifled a gasp as I ran my hand over the smooth surface, the simple touch so electrifying. Even though I had sneaked in with the intention of meeting the guys, right now the mere idea of giving Rob’s motorcycle a “test ride” was really turning me on…

_“Nobody will know, just do it!”_

My horniness soon got the better off me and I climbed on, my legs hugging the hog tightly as my hands found their way to the handlebars. Slowly but surely I began to rub my crotch back and forth - my swollen clit was aching with need, begging for friction. I was so wet I wouldn’t be surprised if my juices had actually stained the seat.

_“I’m wearing his sunglasses and riding his Harley.”_

I was on the verge. The intense rush I experienced had me pick up the pace to the point that I was ferociously humping the bike like I was some filthy animal in heat. I was going to explode at any moment _._

_“It’s all his..”_

Then came the much needed release; my eyes rolled in the back of my head as warmth spread through my body, my sopping pussy contracting wildly. “I’m HIS. I’m such a dirty little.. A-AAH!” I was unable to hold back the loud moans that escaped my lips as I orgasmed like I never had before. It must have looked like I was having a seizure of some sort, me twisting violently as if possessed by the devil - I had no control. I clung to the metal horse for dear life while the wave of ecstasy washed over me.

I had reached cloud nine. I was far gone. All too caught up in pure lust to be able to feel the pairs of eyes on me, ones that had been watching me for quite a while...


	2. "Nowhere to run"

_~ 20 minutes ago at the backside parking lot._

  
Rob and the lads were discussing the show they’d just played with their manager. It’d been a huge success, there was no question about it. The audience had been extremely hyped up by their performance, left craving for more than they could have. Glenn chuckled as he mentioned the crazy girl on the front row that had flashed them, this kind of amused Rob even though he had missed her completely - not that it really mattered to him anyway. There was a little time to kill as the roadies were packing up their stuff and all the vocalist could think of was going back in to chat up one of the aids that had helped him out earlier, he really was the type of man that Rob would love to bring back to the hotel for some action.

“Mates -” Rob suddenly cut off the conversation, getting everyone’s undivided attention. “I think I left something back there. How about I’ll just catch you up at the hotel? I don’t want to keep you waiting.” He suggested and was met with no protests regardless of the obvious excuse he’d just offered.  “Suit yourself.” KK commented with a light shrug of his toned shoulders while the others muttered something inaudible before waving their frontman bye.

Before long Rob had returned backstage. He rushed through the complex, his boots thunking loudly as his eyes scanned the space for any signs of the certain someone he was looking for. Triumph was soon to hit the stage so members of the staff were all around. All their yellow shirts mixing together it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. A frustrated sigh escaped Rob’s lips, he’d better just take his leave and forget about all of this..

“Mr. Halford, I didn’t know you were still here! Is there anything I can do you for?” A familiar voice soon called out from behind and Rob could feel a strong hand land onto his shoulder. _“Oh dear, you have no idea.”_ The singer thought to himself, taking a deep breath as he gently placed his gloved hand over that of the other’s. “You can call me Rob.” He spoke softly in his British drawl, holding on until the man retracted his hand without saying a word like he’d been burnt by something. “Eh, alright then.. Rob. My name is Robin. Now, I don’t mean to come off as rude or anything but I’ve got lots of work to do and quite frankly, you aren’t really supposed to be here anymore. So, please..” The aid then said with an apologetic smile. For some reason he had made the choice to put up an unnecessary wall between them.

Rob turned around to face the man he’d been after. Robin was quite something, that’s for sure. He had a thick head of short cut dark brown hair that curled in all the right places. His perfectly chiseled face and steely blue eyes that one could easily drown into made Rob weak in the knees, not to forget the nicely muscular body he’d be more than eager to run his hands over.

_“Why is he playing hard to get, who the hell does he think he is!? I’ll fuck that attitude right out of him tonight.”_

“I.. Came here to check on my bike.” Rob quickly lied. Robin seemed genuinely confused by the statement. “Well, your roadies are supposed to take care of that. I don’t really see why it’s necessary to..” Rob raised his right hand and spoke before Robin could finish his sentence. “Because. And right now, please.. We wouldn’t want you to be late from all this working and whatever it is you were planning on doing.” Right after he’d said the words, he wanted to slap himself for it. He had come off as a little bitch. Robin raised his eyebrows and gestured for Rob to follow him. “Right this way.. Mr. Halford.”

Rob walked behind the aid silently all the way, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists as he was quite irritated by the way that the man was toying with him. He hated how small Robin had managed to make him feel with just a few meaningless words.

All of this was soon to be forgotten when the men reached their destination where a rather obscene sight met their eyes; a rogue fan was literally fucking Rob’s Harley. She wasn’t paying any attention to them nor’ the few other curious voyeurs that she had, it was as if she was in a world of her own. Robin threw Rob a concerned look for he knew that  negligence of the staff was to blame for this disgraceful incident, she was never supposed to get through. Robin knew he would have to defuse the situation as soon as possible but Rob was quick to stop him from going in by gently grabbing his arm. “I know what to do.” The Brit whispered assuringly. He kept his eyes locked on the one that was violating his bike as he proceeded to remove his trademark handcuffs from his belt.

 

_~ The young woman’s orgastic ride was nearing an abrupt end..._

I was hit in the face by harsh reality when I felt hands grab me roughly from behind. _“Fuck, they caught me!”_  I panicked, presuming that it was someone from the security of the venue. I struggled, trying to hold on to the motorcycle for support but I was easily overpowered and thrown off. I groaned in pain as I hit the floor hard. I wasn’t ready to give up but before I could even leap up to confront them I found myself pinned down, their boot digging painfully into my back. “No!” I protested as I felt handcuffs being snapped around my wrists. I was then pulled up to my feet by the collar of my jacket and as soon as I saw who I was up against, the shock of recognition was about to send me straight for a fall.

_“God no, this can’t be happening…”_

I could swear I saw a hint of a smirk in Rob’s thin lips as we looked at each other for what seemed like eternity. I wanted to say something, anything, to explain myself and the horribly embarrassing situation but I couldn’t bring myself to. My vision swam and the world felt like spinning around me - I was going to faint. I felt his hold on me tighten to prevent me from falling.  “Citizen’s arrest.” It was the only thing I heard him say before I lost consciousness and everything faded to black.

 

_~ Later at the hotel._

“Don’t fuck about, mate! There is no way that can be true..!” Ian roared with laughter as did the others at the details Rob had just provided on what had happened at the venue. “I wish you would have seen it, the slag was fucking my bike like it was her last day on earth! I’m pleased that Robin here agreed to give us a lift..” Rob gestured to his new acquaintance to introduce him to the guys. The musicians nodded Robin’s way to acknowledge him.  “Unfortunately he had to skip the rest of the festival but an after-party with Judas Priest should make up for it, especially now that we have some special entertainment for the evening!”

Glenn shook his head in disbelief at the whole thing, his feathered brown locks getting in his face. The moment he’d seen Rob carry that unconscious girl into their penthouse suite, his jaw had dropped as he’d recognised her immediately. “I still can’t believe it’s the same harlot that flashed us. It’s hell of a coincidence, not that I mind!  It makes it all the more exciting, if you catch my drift..” He stated mischievously, bumping KK whom was sitting next to him with his elbow. The blond guitarist nodded at his words. “Oh yeah! I can’t wait to get my hands on that hot piece of ass..”

Each of the men seemed to be looking forward to having their way with her. The leftover energy from the mad gig combined with their heavy drinking was quickly blurring the lines of right and wrong. Dave was the only one to question it all in his mind, which is why he hadn’t really partaken in the conversation. Instead he just stood gazing out the window at the view of the city, sipping a beer. Technically Rob had kidnapped the girl, what if someone was onto him? And what if she required medical attention since she still hadn’t woken up..? Rob, once having arrived, had just nonchalantly announced that he’d leave her in the bedroom of the suite until she would come around.

“Shall we get started then, give the lady a nice wake up?” Ian queried, his hopes up high. “Oh no - have patience, mate. Don’t you know that good things come to those who wait?” Rob responded with a sly grin. “But if you really can’t, why not go check the hallways? The place is most likely going to be packed once the fans that I unofficially invited find their way in, not to forget all the gawkers that could be lurking around every corner.. I’m 100 per cent sure you’ll find someone to shag, the very moment you open the door.”

Ian’s eyes lit up with excitement at Rob’s suggestion. “I’ll catch you all later! I’ve got, eh.. Business to take care of.” He declared, headed for the door. “Wait!” Dave hollered to stop him in his tracks. Everyone waited patiently to hear what the drummer had to say since he had been all too silent the whole time. “Please, lock the door behind you. The very thought of having any more strangers in here makes me uncomfortable..”  The odd request had the men stifling laughter - this wasn’t like the Dave they knew at all. Ian rolled his eyes at the paranoid comment. He gave Dave the finger before taking his leave. “Oh my! I think someone needs to get high, stat.” Rob said, facepalming. “Agreed.” Glenn seconded, getting up from the couch only to go give Dave a comforting pat on the back. “Let’s get you some acid, mate.” Glenn cooed as he steered the drummer towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile Rob dumped out a small bag of cocaine onto the coffee table and started to cut it into lines with his credit card. He then bent down to snort a couple of them, feeling the drug go to his head instantly. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he slumped down into the couch. “KK? Robin?” He offered, motioning to the remaining lines. KK didn’t have to be asked twice, he did his share hungrily. Robin however, politely declined. “Thanks, I’m good.” The aid kept standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. It was clear that he was simply waiting for his turn on the pussy he’d been promised so he could get on his way.

The very thought of it ground Rob’s gears truly. The truth was, he had brought that silly slut back there just to lure Robin in. He had been hopeful that things would develop further; the man would loosen up, get drunk and high to the point he’d feel what Rob felt for him. But no fucking no! Why did he always get attracted to straight guys? Why was it that his bandmates always got laid while he had to spend his nights alone in misery? He was growing sick of the struggle with his sexuality, having to suppress who he really was. Tonight everything would change, he decided to himself. He was hell bent for pecker and he would get it one way or another..

The Metal God shot up from his seat, giving Robin a sensual glance before turning to walk towards the kitchen where Glenn and Dave were too caught up in a discussion to notice anything. Rob’s hips swayed erotically with every step and KK cringed on the inside as he followed the vocalist’s much too bold attempt at seducing Robin whom still, by the looks of it, wasn’t interested one bit. Rob stopped at the fridge and grabbed two cans of Budweiser before making his way back to the two. His tight leather pants left nothing to imagination - he was hard as iron, yearning to enjoy what he hadn’t enjoyed for a long time. He set one of the cans on the table and went to Robin to offer him the other. The brunette accepted without saying a word, he was starting to feel uneasy as he’d noticed Rob’s overexcited state.  

“So, Robin.. How did you like the gig? What was your favourite.. Moment?” Rob asked huskily, leaning his arms against the wall on either side him as if to trap him. KK was close to interfere since he could see from the look in Robin’s eyes that Rob would likely have his ass handed to him if he didn’t back off anytime soon. Before he could, a bloodcurdling scream emerged from the bedroom scaring the shit out of everyone. “Bloody hell!” KK yelled, about to rush in to go check on the girl. “No, no!” Rob cut in front of him to stop him. “I’ll take care of it. You all just carry on, there’s nothing to worry about.” He spoke calmly, not sharing the others’ feeling of shock for some reason.

 

 

 


End file.
